Flexible sheet containers are well known and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Portable flexible sheet containers, such as baby wipes containers, cleaning towels containers, and the like are popular for their mobility. Dispensing versions of these containers are particularly popular for their ease of use. They are convenient in situations where a user needs to quickly and repeatedly grab wipes or towels. For example, when a messy spill occurs, it is desirable for a user to quickly and easily grab successive cleaning towels as needed while cleaning the spill. In other situations, it may be desirable for a user, such as a parent changing a child's diaper, to be able to grab successive wipes with minimal complexity.
Ideally, flexible sheet containers should have a relatively simple design so as to allow a user to conveniently and quickly dispense a flexible sheet. As the same time, users typically desire such containers to have a compact design and a pleasing appearance so that they can be conveniently stored on a bathroom shelf or in other areas of the home. For example, such containers typically have a dispenser opening, and access to the dispenser opening should be as easy as possible to maximize convenience to a user. Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible sheet container design that provides for easy access to stored flexible sheets, while still exhibiting a compact and aesthetically pleasing appearance.